


Love Sick

by Pinkucheesu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Broken Kaibaek, CEO, CEO/Secretary AU, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Romantic Comedy, idiots to lovers, slight sesoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkucheesu/pseuds/Pinkucheesu
Summary: In which Chanyeol is the hot dickhead of a CEO and Baekhyun is the sexy 'secretary' with a tongue from hell.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies! Its pinkucheesu here. This little baby is inspired by the song 'love sick' by asap rocky and mura masa. This fic is actually a fic that I created for the 2min fandom back in 2017 in another platform. I have started writing again just recently and realised of how much my writing style has changed. I missed the light heartedness of my old writing where everything was simple and enjoyable for me to flow into the zone, so here I am hoping to share this new edited and chanbaek version romcom baby with you. I miss my beautiful ult otp chanbaek babies and I am in desperate need of a romcom and solace from gloomy days. I hope you can enjoy this together with me and give this baby a chance! Forever am grateful for all of my reader's loving support. Enjoy lovelies! xx
> 
> WARNING: LOTS OF SWEAR WORDS LOVELIES. IM SORRY. Mentions / implied miscarriage and cheating of the side characters (not chanbaek). Implied smut. I apologise if there is any similarities in any plot. I did not intend to do so. xx

Chanyeol has a huge problem. No. It is not the one in his pants. Well it is. But no. This one rather takes form in a gorgeous sexy being. An ethereal beauty that just draws Chanyeol like a magnet. His secretary. Well, more like half his boss and partner. But most importantly the title is supposedly his other half. Perfect in every way. Well, except for one thing. Nothing much, just a tiny fact that forces him to earn the image of the resident asshole. And that one painful fact is..

He's not his.

o

Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol. The power couple of the business industry. They almost could be seen as fated. Born with flawless looks, high intelligence, and lineage of evergreen wealth of the old money. 

Yet, despite that, the two childhood friends build their careers with their bare hands, not a single help from their already well off family. So here they are, the epitome of power and perfection, working side by side, as best friends and enemies. Chanyeol and Baekhyun is the young money of the new generation.

It is never a boring day at the extravagant office floor, everyday is filled with endless partnerships and business capital offering calls, global expansion on their international lines' meetings, everyday is a hay day for the two young directors. ‘ _Once you work there, you’ll make it anywhere’_ that was the whispers of the town. _'Only the best of the best employees could enter the 'monster' company'_ is indeed a testified fact. 

For the newcomers the taxing workload did not surprise them.. _their directors do though_. The glorious hisses and swears that echoes through the glass doors of the directors' office are a free romcom entertainment view for the floor daily, if not _hourly._ The senior workers giggles softly as they sip their morning coffee casually; truly unbothered by such antics. The shouts resonates, causing the newbies to tremble and quake; sweating their perfectly ironed new dress shirts in fear of the unexpected reality.

"Don't worry kiddos, that's how the fantastic duo roll, I know they seem like a cute arguing married couple and stuff, but _don't try them_. Don't even mention or ask why or what. You'll see _if you're still here by then_.

Well that is just a tip from me kiddos. 

That is if you do not want to watch your careers plummet just in mere seconds” Heechul winks cheekily, smirking at the now purple-y blue complexion of the new young enthusiasts. 

Oh the faces of suffering, _how cute_. Heechul fans his elegant self with a mastered poise, as he perches on the expensive leather sofas near his two bestfriend's office. A glass of champagne is quickly served to his aid; gracing the crystal table beside him. Taking his iPad out of his Hermes Birkin bag, he scrolls uninterestedly, sipping the golden sparkly drink. 

Glancing through the clear doors he pouts "When will those two finish this time? Baekbaby promised me lunch". Growing up with the two, Heechul loves them like a mother hen love its child. Coming from wealth himself, he had supported the two for as long as he can remember. From changing their diapers wrongly down to being one of their biggest member in the panel of investors. 

His heart bursts with pride at the remarkable success of his self proclaimed younger brothers or sons...however..there is only one regret that is. That is the failure of his plans to unite the two. Sighing to himself, he shakes his head softly.

"My poor idiotic yoda, why do you have to be a step too late?"

o

_Everyone was rooting for them_ , for their love to grow, kind teobokki lady on the street, drunk grandpa community restaurant in the alley way of the otherwise luxurious street of their skyscraper of an office building, Baekhyun's corgi, heck, _even Chanyeol is rooting for himself and his love,_ everyone, that is except for, of course, Byun Baekhyun. 

A stack of perfectly Header Co-ordinated legal documents are slammed 'elegantly' onto the pristine antique surface of the wood director desk in his office. "Get to work asshole, we need this deal for us to expand our offshore department stores in Milan and Italy." Chanyeol smirks as he whistles lowly. "My my what a view. May I say that your Dior figure hugging suit is really bringing out the shape of those babies. Have mercy dear secretary" A law book made its way to the back of Chanyeol's head with a loud smack. "Well thank you, but how many times do I have to remind you, I'm fucking happily taken asshole. Don't you fucking dare to refer my ass as your 'babies'. And enough with your secretary kink. Leave that out of the office. Feel free to do whatever that is with your 'night companies'".

Chanyeol's eyes sparkle as he leaps with joy; hugging the irritated male. "Do I hear jealousy? Don't worry babe you're always welcome to join for extra fun." Chanyeol wiggles his brows suggestively, trapping the trashing petite male tightly in his clamp. "You're fucking crazy, let go you yoda eyed asshole". Chanyeol sighs happily, lips curving in a dreamy smile as he watches the fuming beauty; his mind living every moment in slow motion. If only Baekhyun knew how much he meant for Chanyeol. How much Chanyeol's heart aches to be his knight in shining armour.

Chanyeol remembers how his mother cried at her so called dream son in law's dating news, his father's disappointed glance adding to his misery. "He's not even close to your charm son. How could you let it slip?", his older sister Yoora's scowl as she flicked her silky hair "What a sis. You're a looser little Park". What they did not expect though, was the tall handsome man's broken sobs, as it resonates through their lavish living room. Yes the charismatic, adonis like young CEO had wept like a baby in front of his family members, a sight they never see from the 27 year old successful young man. 

So there goes the roasting family session as it transformed into consulting wishes of comfort. His family members flocking him with immediate affection. "Don't be like this yeollie, you're a lovable man" "Yes son, it's not even a marriage. There's always a gap for you to slot in. You know what they say, 'any seed no matter of what size will still bear a fruit'." Chanyeol would have laughed at the iconic situation; where his usually cold daunting business prodigy family members had spill their dorky and loving side, that is if he's not in such a pathetic state. He wailed even harder at his own demise. Life, love, and fate is surely a funny thing.

Hidden is the kind and ever so loving and sweet gentleman like Park Chanyeol that the Byun Baekhyun used to know. The Park Chanyeol now is still that man, yet masked with the facade of an asshole-like childish jerk that irritates Baekhyun in his every waking moment. 

What he doesn't know is that the tall man's love for him never change, just with a heart too fragile for such pain; forcing the taller to act like a heartless bastard to the pretty male. Chanyeol just wanted closure, in any possible way, whether hated nor not taken seriously, Chanyeol does not care, he can't show his broken feelings, afraid to scare and drive the tiny male away. So here he is, loving the beauty silently and entirely. Every passing day.

o

_Fuck_. That is the word that came to mind as he smashes the steering wheel of his car with his balled fists. Chanyeol screams in anger at the memory of an earlier event. He screwed up. He made a mistake. A big fucking one at that.

Chanyeol couldn't explain what urged him that afternoon. Maybe it was due to the fact that he has been on edge. They both had been. Running on low sleep to assure perfection to their newest launching and giant partnership settlement. Maybe it was the darkened eye-bags and the apparent weight loss of the love of his life. It angered him. Where is that dick of a boyfriend? Don't that bastard Kai realise how fucking lucky he is? Maybe it was his envy talking, gnawing on him deep, as he watched the happy expression of the pretty male. The smaller scenting the newly delivered imported tulips near the perimeters of his presence; sweet face lighting up at such simple gifts, when he deserves more. _So much more._

The recollection of the report he received that morning from his ‘special’ agent was haunting him still. Chanyeol knew it was inappropriate for him to search an individual’s personal life, but his senses was blaring in alert when he met the seemingly nice tan younger male back then, that he couldn't help but to keep him in check. _Because after all, his Baekhyun deserves an absolute best and never should be a second best._

Chanyeol thought he'll be dancing in enormous joy when such dark flaw was discovered. He was fucking wrong, he felt sick to his core. How could that fucker cheats on his beauty. How could he, when Baekhyun deserves the whole entire fucking world. 

His temperament triggered at the rotten memory, Chanyeol scoffed audibly, his bile of words spilling "Where is that good of a nothing boyfriend of yours? So apparently you are not important enough to slot in his jammed pack jet setting life? Guilt presents I see. How pathetic, he could afford much more than that. Right, why would he when he can’t even remember such simple facts. Does he even know your favourite flowers?" It came out as a brutal word vomit, and Chanyeol regretted it almost immediately, bile of nervousness rising in his throat. "Watch your mouth Chanyeol" Baekhyun replied coldly, hurt evident in his enchanting droopy eyes.

Chanyeol couldn't stop himself as he blurted "He's a fucking cheater Baekhyun. Open your fucking eyes. Stop being so blind". Baekhyun's eyes widened as he glared at the taller male "How could you fucking say that? You know fucking nothing Chanyeol! Mind your own fucking business".

"I had my men following him"

Baekhyun's delicate clenched palms trembled with anger

"And who gives you the fucking right to snoop into my partner's life Chanyeol?!"

Towering the petite male Chanyeol yelled

"Because I fucking love-"

Stopping mid sentence, Chanyeol closed his eyes in an effort to calm himself from revealing his unspoken feelings to his love. He was a coward, as other words escaped his mouth instead.

"Maybe you're just too easy"

Opening his vision, his heart died at the crystal tears streaming down his love's beautiful face. "Baek, Baekhyun I-I'm sor" reaching out, the tiny figure only drifted further out of his scope. "Save your explanation Chanyeol. We have a meeting to attend. Let's keep our future relations purely professional" the divine male whispered; tone laced with pain and ice as he take his leave. Chanyeol shouted in frustration of himself. Why did he have to act so stupidly. Why is love so cruel?

o

Sure they had score the deal that they had earnestly wish for, however, Baekhyun couldn't help but to be breathless as his heart trashed the interior of his chest. He could feel the forming migraine that is thumping through his skull, urging his lithe fingers to press onto his temples in a circular motion. Confusion storms him. The possibility of the truth about his long time boyfriend disloyal acts did not bother him. It is the hurtful words of his handsome childhood bestfriend that does, the word 'easy' echoes through his whole fucking being. "Asshole" he thought. He feels the heat rushing through his cheeks at the weird feeling in his chest. What was Chanyeol trying to convey?

_"Because I fucking love-"_

Shaking his thoughts he mumbles to himself

"I must be out of my fucking mind. I love Kai. always had. always will."

But if he does.....Why is his doubt growing?

"Pretty young master, you look exhausted, we shall go home straight away" his kind assistant slash chauffeur greets him with a handsome smile; genuine worry written across his features. 

"Just go ahead Minho hyung, I think I'll walk home today. I wish to enjoy the park's night view"

"It's almost dark young master, I don't think it's safe, let me drop you off and accompany you tomorrow instead?"

Baekhyun only smiles softly, shaking his head lightly in a cute resistant. "No hyung, I'll be fine, I need the fresh air anyway. Please drive home safely. Don't let Taemin and the kids to wait on you for too long." Minho sighs "May I say you're as stubborn as a rock young master. You have to inform me every 15 minutes regarding your location though. Or else I'll send Shindong hyung to retrieve you straight away" Baekhyun beams "Got you hyung! have a safe trip home". 

  
The chilly night wind smothers him with intangible warmth. His thoughts running wild yet stagnantly numb. A flash of red distracted him. A handsome tan figure is perching on his red Ferrari dashingly, the figure's eyes crinkling to crescent moons, rows of pearly white teeth appearing as he approaches him. The man presents him with gentle kisses on his pale cheeks, strong muscles draping possessively on his slim waist. 

"Kai.."

"Hey beautiful. who allows you to wonder here alone in your own tiny little mind zone. It's dangerous babe, be careful next time."

Baekhyun smiles passively in appreciation of the gentle words. The tan figure ushering him to his extravagant ride with adoration. "Now I shall take my princess to the best dine in town" Kai exclaims charmingly only to frown from the lack of response. The pretty male had never let kai to get away with calling him "Princess". He look over to notice his gorgeous lover seemingly lost deep in his own thoughts. Scooping the soft white palm in his one hand, Kai's other hand tightens on the steering wheel as the two ride to their destination in a somewhat heavy silence.

o

What the fuck is that tall yoda doing here? putting his formal smile, Kai grits his teeth.

"Ah fancy seeing you here Chanyeol hyung, having dinner? ah Mr. Kwon I thought I had made full reservation especially for tonight, as I mentioned I did not want any other customer?" 

"ah I apologised for that Mr. Kim...M-Mr. Park had been our executive client, our trusted dine had always been in the waiting list for a prospect meeting with Mr.Park, I plead for your utmost kind understanding, we won't include in your night as I have prepared a special private meeting room with Mr. Park. So please enjoy your dinner with comfort. Today's wine and specialities are on the house." The classy elderly owner bows in respect, dread in his voice. 

Faking a smile Kai replies "That's fine Mr. Kwon, please do tell your talented chefs to cook the best meal you have on the menu." Chanyeol and Baekhyun could only stare at each other, sinking in each others' eyes, the atmosphere tensed with the unknown. "Please follow me Mr. Park" nodding his head, the tall man takes his leave. 

"Baby? are you alright? you've been zoning out the whole night" finally snapping out of his thoughts, Baekhyun smiles apologetically. "I'm fine Kai, sorry it's been a long day for me...." A sudden bouquet of fresh imported red roses greets him. Resting the gift on his lap, "Kai wha-" his question is cut short as warm tan hands cover his own pale ones. He could tell that the tan male is nervous, could it be that Kai is confessing his mistakes?

"Baekhyun ah...from the day I saw you I know that one day I'll make you mine. Thank you for being the best gift I've ever received in my life. I'm so madly in love with you Byun Baekhyun. Your beautiful face, heart, soul, everything...so my question is Byun Baekhyun... _Will you marry me_?" 

Baekhyun blinks as a distant yet incoming yells and screeches arrives in the form of a beautiful woman seemingly in her 20s, her face pale with clear weariness, panting as guards are struggling to drag her out. Baekhyun raises his arm, signalling the security to stop; allowing said woman to approach their table. "Who are you?" the lady asks out of genuine curiosity at the pretty male before her. The stone like beautiful male's still face intimidates her, so she shifts her attention to the main reason to her unwanted arrival. "You bastard! Why are you not answering any of my phone calls?! Are you going to take responsibility you asshole? This is your fucking child too Kai!" the lady wails as she cries. Baekhyun feels his whole body stiffen.

Chanyeol's feet stop as the scene unfold before him. To head home he ought to pass the fine dine restaurant's floor. What he does not apprehend is how he is just in time to watch the whole outbreak. The elderly restaurant owner who is standing next to him stands frozen, his jaw hanging open in shock.

"Ba-Baek..b- baby I can ex-". _slap_. The harsh contact rings throughout the posh restaurant, before Kai could even inhale an ounce of his breath, cold water soaks him. "Well my answer is fucking no asshole, and _you still have the decency to propose to me?_ fuck off. _We're done_." Grabbing his clutch, Baekhyun bows to the uninvited lady out of courtesy, before presuming his way out, ignoring Chanyeol's presence as he passes by him. 

o

Overcoming his paralysed state, Chanyeol's feet run as fast as his long athletic legs allow him. _Chase him. Chase the beautiful love of your life Chanyeol_. For once his conscience is fuelling him to do something right. His vision filled with the love his life, dragging his feet faster than ever possible, he panted as he is finally able to nearly reach the beautiful male. "Hey wait...wait up" Chanyeol coughs heavily, his lungs seems to betray him. The beautiful petite male stops in his tracks, turning in fury.

"What Chanyeol?! Aren't you happy? Wasn't your words back then enough? Why don't you remind me and laugh at my fucking face too while at it?!".

The tears of the fascinating beauty stuns him silent. Panic hits Chanyeol in full force, his feelings in a frenzy of a turmoil. Baekhyun's cries muffled; hidden by his tiny folded arms as he crouches on the ground. Chanyeol's heart throbs with pain at such sight, yet he couldn't help but to find his love's fetal position adorable. Waiting for the taller male's mockery and hurtful response, Baekhyun's mind falls to a state of confusion as instead.. he feels warmth; the taller's larger coat cloaking his small figure with comfort. Warm big palms caressing and lifting his soft damp cheeks gingerly.

"No. Why would I? I did not meant those words Baekhyun ah. That bastard never deserves you. So don't waste your beautiful tears on him. Where's that feisty sassy secretary that I know of?"

Chanyeol joked, smiling warmly, truth secretly covered in his words. Baekhyun does not need to know about his feelings for now. What surprises him is when the tiny male had thrown himself to his embrace tightly, resulting with the way taller male's bum to be in contact with the pedestrian street's floor. Chanyeol could only smile at the bundled hiding beauty on his lap. He might be painting his thousand dollars worth Armani suit with dirt, but he wouldn't want to trade this moment with anything in the world. Clutching Chanyeol's crisp dress shirt desperately, Baekhyun cries, repeating the broken words of "That asshole, that trashy piece of jerk." Hugging the pretty male strongly, Chanyeol pats his back lovingly, smiling silently while responding in a light comforting tone of "That's right. He's an idiot". 

The two stay in their position for a while in a soothing silence, that is until.. Chanyeol could almost swear that his eyes would have fallen out of its socket. Silky plush thin lips pressing onto his own plump ones. Trying to control himself, Chanyeol tries to slowly push the pretty male away. As much as it is a dream come true. He can't take advantage of Baekhyun in this state. He respects and love the petite male with all his heart, he does not want regret to surface in the smaller male's heart. Yet instead, Baekhyun kisses him harder, cherry lips nibbling his own in a sweet loving manner. Defeated, Chanyeol lets his defense fall as he slips his tongue to the puppy beauty's honey cavern; savouring and fighting for its dominance.

Chanyeol traces the smaller's back lovingly as he drapes his hands, locking them at the curve of the pretty male's waist. The two parted with resistance; the need of air forcing them to. Their foreheads meeting in a loving gesture. "Baekhyun maybe we shouldn't d-" Chanyeol starts only to be hushed, Baekhyun doesn't know what possesses him to gain such courage as he cut the adonis like man short. "Fuck me Chanyeol. Make love to me so hard that I won't even fucking remember that bastard's name or face". That destroys Chanyeol's last ounce of self-control as he carry his submissive and willing beauty in his hold protectively to the safety of his luxurious car. "This is going to be one hell of a ride" he thought....

o


	2. Sick

Chanyeol doesn't know how he's going to die. By Baekhyun's tongue or how he is breaking basically every single illegal u-turns and red traffic lights to race to the privacy of his condo. He groans as he tries to distract himself from the unearthly beautiful creature that is currently bobbing his pretty little mouth on his length. Fuck. This is going to be the death of him for sure. Like how the fuck is Kai still alive and not dead from a car accident with this tease of a minx in his arms. Well, thank you to Kai's 'intelligent' decision, Baekhyun is all his to love and behold.

The moment they step into the condo is where sanity left them. The two doing it like rabbits as they mark every single space of Chanyeol's lavish condo; decorating it with their love juices and for Chanyeol, _his_ goddess's hell of a symphony of moans and pants as they reach their intense high over and over again. The night resonates with Baekhyun never-ending whimpers of pleasure in being filled and Chanyeol whispering sweet praises to his ears as they drown in each other's bare skin and heat. Chanyeol could almost swear that there was a moment where he detected a syrupy blush coming from the small lovely male, when he blasted the word of genuine devotion "You're so beautiful Baekhyun ah". Chanyeol's heart bursts with love as he observes the collapsed beauty in his arms, he beams contentedly; smearing every inch of the exposed snow white skin with kisses. Hugging the pretty petite male even tighter in his hold, Chanyeol slips into a serene deep sleep.

o

The pretty male smiles as he wakes, the white blinds sheltering his vision from the bright sun tenderly, illuminating the room with a light hue. His stomach fluttering endlessly as he deciphers the toned body that is enveloping his own. He giggles silently at the raw display of his childhood friend. The handsome charismatic man had never looked so innocent and adorably pure, his usual long hard CEO face shooed by his cute charm. A familiar flash of sharp pain greets his chest as his old feelings resurface. He _loved_ the taller man. Wrong, he _loves_ the taller man.

Nostalgia crash him like roaring waves, the glory of their teenage days, late picnics at the park, carnival escapes, unplanned road trips, the one drunk night where their bodies had unite. Chanyeol was his first. It was one of the most beautiful moments of Baekhyun's life. He thought the older male had felt the same, yet his heart was broken when the older had dismissed it the next morning with a "Sorry Baekhyun ah I shouldn't have done that to you in such state. I'm sorry. We could forget it". Young Chanyeol had regretted their first. Young Baekhyun had smiled bitterly, dismissing said topic with a cold "It's okay, we were drunk. Let's forget it"

Things were never the same since then. The pretty male's heart had shattered to pieces when there was an awkward wall of tension and distance that appeared between them. They were still the best of friends, yet things were not the same. Kai came into the picture few years later, offering promises of understanding and passion to fix his broken heart until as of yesterday night's event. Past Baekhyun would have probably scoffed at the stupidity of the present Baekhyun. How foolish was he to let his feelings take control? He let his guard down.

With speed, the present pretty male untangles himself carefully, a wince escapes his lips at the pain of his lower back; the aftermath of their heavy loving activities. Strong arm halts his. Baekhyun's heart thumps erratically. Turning his head slowly, he releases a sigh of relief, the handsome man is still sound asleep, yet his forehead folds in anguish, mumbling the soft words of "Baek......don't...go..". Baekhyun smiles bitterly as he thought "You jerk. you're so cruel Chanyeol". Placing a feather loving kiss to the handsome's man forehead, Baekhyun feels his tears threatening to spill as the taller's male grip on his arm loosen, forehead smoothening, plump lips forming a heavenly smile in his now peaceful rest. Forcing his broken and fragile self to move against his will, Baekhyun dresses himself, hastily escaping himself from the magnificent condo. "Taxi!". Resting his head, his breath shakes. Why is fate so cruel?

o

Thanking the taxi driver, Baekhyun makes his way to his house with heavy steps. Opening the white wooden doors, he is greeted with the view of his tall handsome little brother Sehun, along with his little brother's sweet spouse Kyungsoo, distress evident in their seemingly sleep deprived faces. "Hyung where have you been?! Are you okay?! We were worried sick! What did that Kai bastard did to you? Did you went home with Chanyeol hyung?" His brother unknowingly adding further questions to his already disgruntled state of mind.

How did Sehun know in regards to his current situation? A tender hand strokes his back softly, as if reading his thoughts Kyungsoo proceeds to calmly reason with a gentle "Chanyeol hyung had informed us beforehand regarding last night's situations and conditions". Baekhyun knew that Sehun had always despised Kai, but he didn't know that the closure his little brother has with Chanyeol to be this deep. He knew Sehun had idolises Chanyeol when they were young, but when does this close connection takes place? Feeling his immense headache banging in rebellion, Baekhyun cuts his own thoughts short, smiling to his favourites numbly.

"Oh.. yeah..Sehunnie, Kyungie i'm fine. Sorry to trouble and worry you two. I'm just going to head back to my room to freshen up a bit" The two nodded as they watch the pretty male's bedroom door close with a subtle click. "Baby, hyung looks odd, do you think he's really okay?" Sehun's eyebrows furrows in worry. "I don't know hun love. Let him rest for now. I'll start cooking porridge, hopefully he can feel a tiny bit better soon after some good rest and warm food." Kyungsoo said as he kisses his husband's nose in consolation.

Sehun and Kyungsoo does not push for any explanation nor story from Baekhyun. Knowing and understanding fully well that the pretty male might be troubled to do so; they are kind and angelic in that way, a value that Baekhyun had always been grateful for. Baekhyun's usual resolution slowly crumbles as he turns and turns on the confinement of his bed. Dread torments him. What is he suppose to do now? Why does his being yearn for the tall CEO? Why does it hurt? and why does that pain bases on his ache or yearning for Chanyeol and not the betrayal of his long time partner? he could have been engaged by now. This feeling is familiar.... _guilt_. And it is eating him whole.

o 

The executive floor is peculiarly and eerily quiet today. Never had they encounter such a tranquil state in between the two directors. The junior employees, are holding their breaths as they work, and so do their seniors. The exploding 'romantic' intense 'lover' quarrel and fights, the screaming bouncing from one office to another, or the beautiful director's nagging and complain towards the idiocy of the handsome CEO, or the tall CEO's playful teasings to the pretty male, it is all gone. All vanish to dust. It scares everyone to no end.

They could only peek now and then like a meerkat in curiosity as they watch the charismatic CEO speaks tenderly for the first time that day. "Are you alright? Are you feeling fine?" His tone warm and gentle, but to Baekhyun it resounded deep and entrancing. The petite pretty leader could only nod mutely in contrary; the two conversing with such intensity through their eyes before breaking the contact. Heat spreading gingerly through their complexion.

Before the floor could even question such 'supernatural' occurrences, a deafening shrill arise, announcing a certain arrival. "Baekby! WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP MY CALLS?!" The diva protested, his heels thumping and clacking against the imported black porcelain floors. "Sorry Heechul hyungie. I wasn't feeling well" the male replied softly; genuinely apologetic. Folded eyebrows straightens still as the diva aids his 'baby' into a tight loving embrace. "OMO. Is it because of that stupid cheating jerk?! I'll destroy him for you hyunnie don't worry! You can always find a much better man Baekboo. Even annoying Yoda here is ten fold better than that cheating tan ken doll". If Heechul is not his beloved bestfriend, Chanyeol could almost, _almost_ , strangle him to death, yet he couldn't be more grateful to the older man when he discovers the slight lovely pinky hue spreading by the love of his life's soft cheeks. He thanks the heavens for his overly large eyes, a blink and he could've missed such a heavenly sight. "Don't sweat over it hyung. I promised you lunch didn't I? Let's head off". Heechul links their arms adoringly as the two made their way, leaving the tall man to his thoughts.

" _Don't blush so prettily Baekhyun ah... you're giving me hope....is it wrong for me to think that there is a chance for us_?"

o

The past two months had been torturous for Baekhyun. Chanyeol had unleashed his true kind self, cherishing, showering, and sweeping the petite male with his gentleman-like manners and attention. It drives the pretty male to the edge. " _Why are you doing this to me Chanyeol? Why do you have to play with my heart? I don't want false hopes_ ". Baekhyun's wall would crumble with every warm words the older male had declared; forcing the pretty male to act otherwise... cold and unresponsive. Baekhyun could only hope that Chanyeol would get over this _phase_ and eventually stops playing with his heart and leaves him be. Distracting himself, Baekhyun starts to question as to why he couldn't stomach any coffee these days and of his inconsistent mood changes. Exhaling a soft sigh, he hopes that whatever stomach bug he's having will go away soon, cause he just might go mental with everything that's emerging in his hectic life.

o

Frustration. That is Chanyeol's daily state of mind ever since that night of his life. It has been 2 months and the pretty male became so distant. _Did I do anything wrong? Have I mistook his response? Do I not have a chance?_. Insecurity surrounds him, he would do anything for the beautiful man, he didn't mind being a second option, it does not matter to him, he would give his body and life if needed, but he couldn't help to feel hurt, the feelings he had harbour for Baekhyun, has been the purest form of love he had ever known ever since he was born. It _terrifies_ him, that he _can't_ think of a life where Baekhyun is not **_his_**. It surely did not help with all the flowers and lavish gifts delivered to the office.

Ever since Baekhyun and Kai's break up, news had spread like a disease around the industry, numerous confessions from other handsome successful CEOs and conglomerates had flooded through like a never-ending bad dream. Anger blinds him as he confronts the pretty male in the privacy of his office, he can't stand it...the thought of that beautiful smile disclosed to another men that is _not_ him. " _Tell me where did it go wrong Baekhyun ah?_ " Chanyeol questions with demand as he caress the silky surface of Baekhyun's face longingly. Baekhyun stones in response, Chanyeol's scent enveloping him with comfort that he didn't realise he desperately need. It took all of his willpower to not unconsciously lean onto the man's touch.

 _"I don't know what you're talking about Chanyeol..If you could excuse me I have some work to go back to_ " the beautiful male responds weakly, shuffling his way out of Chanyeol's space desperately, he want to...no.. _need to_ get out before his defense shatters to dust. Reaching for the doors, he gasps as strong arms grip him, turning him around forcibly as his back hits the wooden door's surface with a thud; Chanyeol's arm blocking his path, trapping him. Chanyeol's eyes are glassy with unspoken emotions, hurt, and anger. " _Are you just playing with me Byun Baekhyun?! Does that night not mean anything to you?! Are you taking me as some kind of a joke!_ ", with his feelings on overdrive Baekhyun feel the control of his raw emotions slipping " _ **You** are asking me that Chanyeol? I could ask the same. I got your point crystal clear the very first time.. so please.. leave me alone_"

Confused and distraught with what his love possibly mean with those words, Chanyeol's temper takes over. " _Stop playing with my feelings Byun Baekhyun! Are you that heartless and cruel to use men like me as a plaything?! Is that what you've been doing? giving devoted guys false hopes?_ " Realising the harshness and lie of his words, Chanyeol's heart clenches with every drop of Baekhyun's tears. " _No..B..Baekhyun..I.I'm sorry. I_ -" fragile hands pushed him "S _ave it Chanyeol..you've said enough. You're right. I'm just a baggage that uses people to satisfy my dire needs. Of course you as my best friend for years would've known me inside out. I'm sorry it must've been tiring. I'm sorry... Chanyeol...._ " forcing a broken smile the pretty male takes his leave. Making his way out of the suffocating building, Baekhyun sobs as he drives his car, though it's painful he couldn't lie that his little heart had leaped in joy over the tall man's hidden confession. 

o

**_Empty._** Its been days since the beautiful male's desk is left untouched by its owner. Chanyeol has been working in a daze. His shirt crinkle, and his suit looked heavy to anyone seeing the tired director's unusual state. He has been trying to reach and apologising to his love, yet he can't seem to be in contact. His mind is swimming harder than feeding frenzy and his heart races with worry. His secretary had inform him that the pretty CEO is sick. Chanyeol sits in distressed silence.

" _Do you hate me that much for you to avoid me to this extent Baekhyun ah?_ "

o

  
"hmmmpppphhhhhhhhh..ugh" Wrenching sounds resonates throughout the luxurious home. Soothing palms are rubbing his back in concern as he heaves nothing but air. "Baekhyunnie I think you should rest, Sehun and I are really worried about your health" Kyungsoo pleaded. "I'm fine soo, don't worry too much, it's bad enough that i'm not able to come into the office, i'll take some rest after I went over the partnership contracts" the pretty male re-assures. Kyungsoo could only huff in defeat, he knows how stubborn the petite male is.

Baekhyun had work from home despite his illness, with less to almost no sleep and low appetite. "Fine. But it's a promise. Me and Sehun will go out and buy you your favourite chicken alright Baek? and by the time I reach home you better be resting or I will bound you to your bed." Kyungsoo yelps in shock as the younger male pulls him into a warm crashing hug. "Thank you soo really. I don't know what I would do without you or Sehunnie". Baekhyun sniffles, he really has no idea how his sentiments seems to fluctuate without warnings. "You know we love you Baekhyun ah...so you better listen, cause I will really tie you to your bed. And don't cry please my heart hurts seeing you this way" Kyungsoo chuckles as he pats the puppy like male tenderly. "Aye aye soo" Baekhyun beams before joking to the sweet owl eyed male.

"And soo..." 

"Hmm?"

"I really didn't know that you and Sehun have such fetish.."

That earns Baekhyun a scolding and a blush from the younger.

o

Bidding their farewells, Sehun and Kyungsoo embarks in their trip on buying Baekhyun's favourite chicken near their area. Relief fills Baekhyun as he finally lets his fatigue show, he knew the two would probably forbid him to work on the contracts, so his only way is to convince the two of his sudden appetite for one of the busiest chicken shop they often visited. At least it would buy him time just to monitor the papers. _This partnership is important for Chanyeol, he wanted this line extension for a long time...Just a little more..._

Sending through his reviews back to his secretary, Baekhyun exhales shakily. Smiling to himself, he knows, Chanyeol is going to score this join venture. Feeling a sudden nausea hitting him in full force, Baekhyun slowly makes his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Groping through the walls, Baekhyun's small form drops to the ground. Consciousness leaves him as the world spins before turning _black_.

o

_"Hyung we're back!"_

_"Baekhyun!"_

_"Baekhyun hyung!"_

_"Baekhyun ah wake up"_

_"Baby call the doctors!!"_

o

" _Congratulations, your brother is with child. The baby is fine, though his health is to be monitored strictly. The first few months is crucial to avoid any danger. I have prescribed him some vitamins to be taken consistently._ "

o

A smooth palm brushes through Baekhyun's silky locks lovingly. Kyungsoo's lungs contracted with every pained sob Baekhyun breathed, the small pretty male curls onto his lap for a little sense of comfort and security. His husband, Sehun had understood the delicacy of Baekhyun and Kyungsoo's relationship, leaving the two in privacy. " _Why do I have his child soo?_ " Baekhyun whimpers as he buries himself even further onto Kyungsoo's lap " _Well do you want to get rid of it then? I know a couple of people that are professionals. You want me to schedule an appointment for you?_ " Baekhyun stills, his body shivering just by the idea of it. How can Kyungsoo mention _their_ child as ' _it_ ' and even suggested such solution to him. But his wild thoughts are cut short when Kyungsoo places a comforting hand on his own, holding them gently " _It's painful isn't it?_ " Baekhyun's breath halts. " _Just the idea of it and me saying it to you boils you doesn't it?_ " " _You're scared aren't you Baekhyun ah? You weren't prepared on how you have already fallen deep and fast for the little human growing inside you don't you?_ " Baekhyun feels tears forming at the window to his soul, as he could only nod in acceptance.

" _I too was in your position_ "

With that statement, Baekhyun jolts seated, eyes wide. Kyungsoo smiles softly to the ground. Pushing the grim memory away he confessed " _It was the best day of my life Baek, founding out that i'm carrying a little Sehun inside of me. But like you I was scared and insecure too. What if i'm not enough? What if i'm not ready? And while I was filled with doubt.... it's as if the child could sense it..... he or she probably thought that I didn't want them. They were taken away from me in a blink of an eye._ " Baekhyun felt like he was slapped. How can he nor Sehun have no idea of this miscarriage nor the overbearing pain that Kyungsoo went through alone.

" _Soo when? When did this happen?_ "

" _It was during Sehun and Chanyeol's trip to the States and your trip to Europe. I do not wish to worry you all. I'm sorry Baek. I am fine, so do not worry pup_ " Baekhyun trembles in shock, Kyungsoo reassures him with an encouraging smile.

" _So promise me Baek. Please don't let Sehun know this... and embrace that feeling pup. Don't be afraid. Sehun and I will be here with you every step of the way. I forbid you to go through what I did. You will be a beautiful, strong, and an amazing parent. Give Chanyeol a chance. He's a beautiful hearted man hyunnie... if you just look more closely. I'm sure he'll love the child as much as you do, and probably more._ "

o

Fearing Baekhyun's constantly dropping and stressful condition that could endanger his future niece or nephew's safety, Sehun had to make an urgent call to Chanyeol's secretary informing Baekhyun's absence for the next upcoming days or week, unaware that the tall man had actually been listening in to the conversation intently. Knowing the younger for years, Chanyeol had detected the truth and anxiety in Sehun's words. Making up his mind, the tall handsome man made his way out of his office hastily. "Director? are you leaving? a contract meeting is supposed to take place in five minutes" "Please reschedule it Hani. I can't make it today." "Yes, director". His goal can wait, but his love can't.

o

  
Meanwhile, the beautiful petite male has fully embraces the love he harbours for the little gift growing in his body. Pregnancy surely change people, as Baekhyun immerses himself into watching a melodrama in deep awe. Sehun and Kyungsoo are speechless at such transformation as they watch over him happily with fondness and adoration. An unexpected knock stun them. Baekhyun's heart races along with Sehun and Kyungsoo's. _Could it be....?_ Threading careful steps, Baekhyun opens the door to be greeted with a 1000 roses human-sized bouquet, and Kai's charming smile. Kai opens his lips only to find the door slammed shut right back at the front of his face. Kyungsoo and Sehun's jaws drop to the floor, words leaves them, their eyes popping open in wander.

_"Dont you two dare speak a word"_

_"That was all a dream. That did not happen. And if you two try to convince me otherwise, I won't be PLEASED"_

With that Baekhyun huffs as he storms off to this room, feeling annoyed at how his heart is pinched, _**not**_ at how sweet kai is by basically begging on his feet to make amendments, but at how it is ** _not_** that annoying Yoda face that greets him. He screams into his pillow; _squishing_ and _abusing_ the yoda plushies resembling a certain tall man gifted by Sehun in a little tantrum episode.

After trying to nicely reject the man's advances and urging him away. Kyungsoo had managed to convince Kai to stay away at least for now. The two then decide to ease their focus for a little bit by enjoying each other's presence, until Baekhyun decides to join them once more; eyes puffy, as he rummage the fridge for a chocolate mint ice cream. Hell he even fucking hate mint but Chanyeol's baby decides to just tell his or her carrier to basically fuck off kindly. Shoving and chomping it to his mouth, Baekhyun plops his petite form back to the plush couch as he focuses his attention back to the melodrama he was watching. Sniffling occasionally as he curses at the stupidity of its male lead. Sehun and Kyungsoo could only giggle at the cuteness that only Baekhyun can pull off. After all, It's not a common sight to see the pretty man not in his usual elegance and dependable business mode. It's refreshing to see their beautiful Baekhyun relaxed and loose. 

_That is_ until **_another_** knock is heard... assuming it was Kai, Baekhyun had opened the door forcefully, hormones in full rage as he was prepared to shout. Until his eye sight stops at the suited vision of a tall handsome man with the familiar 'eagle' eyes that he won't admit he miss. Baekhyun could only stare with his droopy eyes wide open as Chanyeol scans his appearance with a troubled and concerned expression. Frown settling deep between his eyebrows. Oh how Bekhyun wish he could caress them away. He feels Chanyeol's big warm palms cradling his cheek softly as he asks gently "Why is your eyes puffy? Are you okay? Do you feel pain anywhere? Have you eaten?"

Baekhyun _almost_ melt at the warmth like a puddle of goo, yet thankfully, a cough from Sehun stop them. Chanyeol then proceeds to slip through the entrance into the house, placing a fruit basket on the kitchen counter along with a fresh batch of sunflowers, congee, soup, Chinese take away, cake, as well as fried chicken? It is so Chanyeol to just splurge and buys everything incase Baekhyun wants any of them. The younger married couple just watch the unfolding scene dumbfoundedly. Baekhyun and Chanyeol portray an image of a married couple, however, they are so painfully sore and oblivious to each other's feelings. Sehun and Kyungsoo shake their heads in desperation. Hoping that somehow the two will figure it out sooner. Now they are just contented at how the hostile aura had gone between those two, as Baekhyun is seen trying to hide his giggles from the concerned tall man's fretting over his safety.

o

  
Though their relationship were no longer strained. Baekhyun couldn't find the courage to tell the handsome male of his _condition_. Doubt befriended him as he couldn't decipher Chanyeol's feelings. Though Baekhyun was still ill, he facade his healing and forces himself to work due to the important business prospects for the company's growth that are coming up.

Chanyeol had been guarding and watching his beauty like a hawk. There's something off about the pretty male. Knowing him for years Chanyeol had known his habit and gestures at the back of his head. Noticing the pretty male's pale complexion and discomfort worries him to no end, resulting in his decision to hire an investigation agent. "Find what his hospital check ups are about. I'm worried he's hiding a serious sickness from me".

o

The week flies without a glitch, the major contracts and transactions had finished smoothly, and the company had expanded even more under the effort. Chanyeol felt like he was flying, his beauty had somehow stopped pushing him away. Mustering his courage, Chanyeol invites Baekhyun for a private dinner as a celebration of their success; the petite male nodding gently in agreement. Chanyeol is over the moon with excitement, his heart giddy and boozed with so much love and happiness of a high school girl with their first love, only to be worried by the lack of appetite and paleness of the beautiful male. Loving and being Baekhyun's best friend for years, Chanyeol knows his likes and dislikes, Baekhyun hates salmon, it's Chanyeol's favourite, Baekhyun's favourite are imported high quality beef steaks. Yet the pretty male haven't even touch his food. Nausea evident on his face. Before he could even ask what the matter is, a text dings. Chanyeol's heart beats erratically. He stares at his phone. It's from his agent. Lean fingers drenched with cold sweats Chanyeol unlocks his phone immediately, a document file greets him.

Chanyeol's whole being freezes as the words 'pregnant' and 'positive' displayed on the investigated legal hospital documents starts to sink to his understanding. The beautiful male that he had always love and long for..is carrying _his child_?

Trying to calm himself, Chanyeol holds his breath. Testing the waters, Chanyeol starts to put the puzzle pieces together. How Sehun and Kyungsoo seems to fret and their protectiveness over Baekhyun had multiplied much more. How Heechul hyung had been extra naggy about Baekhyun working so much or carrying anything in general. Even a notebook. How the pretty male had finished a tub of chocolate mint ice cream during Chanyeol's visit last time. Baekhyun despises mint. _Could it really be true_....His heart races with overflowing hope, blood pumping with joy and adrenaline to test his conclusion. "Baekhyun ah.. I really really want your steak would you mind trading with me?"

Absentmindedly Baekhyun nods with zero hesitance or deifance. Soon the fish was presented in front of the puppy beauty instead. Somehow Baekhyun's appetite arise as he grabs his fork willingly, nibbling the grilled salmon slowly. Chanyeol's heart goes to an overdrive. The smaller would _never_ given up on meat for the stead of fish. Baekhyun hated the smell of fish. Testing for the very last time. " _Can we have more wine please"_ Chanyeol waits as the waiter fulfils his wish, filling his glass before proceeding to fill Baekhyun's, only to be stopped with a gentle wave "I'm fine thank you. I'm not drinking tonight"

_"Baekhyun is there something that you're hiding from me?"_

Caught offhanded by the question, Baekhyun's stomach churns with anxiety. Suffocating is the only word residing in his mind. Did Chanyeol find out? He _needs_ to get out of this place. Of this _question_. He won't be able to handle it. Another _rejection._ Standing to take his leave, Baekhyun staggers as gravity suddenly fails him, the room spins and darkness slowly envelopes him to a thoughtless sleep.

o

_"Baekhyun!"_

o

Baekhyun wakes to a continuous beeping sound. Shifting his attention, Chanyeol's loving gaze welcome him. Bending down, Chanyeol catches the pearly tiny hand in his warm ones, kissing each fingers with devotion.

"Don't scare me like that ever again. I fucking love you Byun Baekhyun. Always have, always will. I'm sorry for being so stupid. I did not mean to dismiss our first time together. I was afraid. I was afraid you didn't feel the same. I was afraid of failing your expectation and giving myself too much hope. I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner and put you through so much pain. Do you remember when we were kids this idiotic me would mock you over your simple choice in future wedding rings?

The idiotic me would hint you that you should ask for a much more lavish and expensive ring, silently praying that you would understand or grasp that _that is_ my declaration of my feelings, dreams, and intentions. Do you remember when we drifted apart during our college years due to me having part time jobs. I actually have this belonging of yours, but I keep forgetting and failing to return it to you over these years. You know how careless and stupid I am right?"

Baekhyun could only smile beautifully to the taller male, crystal tears cascading down his porcelain cheeks. Pulling out a small velvet box out of his pocket, with heart on his sleeves and love bare for the world to see.....Chanyeol takes a deep breath...

_"Byun Baekhyun....Will you marry me?"_

o

" _Will you take this jerk as your husband? Can I make you mine beautiful? Can I be the only man to shower you with my utmost love and affection? The only one who can call you 'mine', sweetheart, dear and wife? To love and cherish you and our future children?"_

_o_

The luxurious restaurant walls bounced the loud and joyful chatters and laughters of the night's celebrations. Chanyeol had arranged a company dinner for his employees as a reward for their hard work. With every alcohol presented to Baekhyun's way the handsome man would quietly and aggressively chug it down his own throat, causing the pretty male to laugh little at the man's adorable antics. 

_"Come on director loosen up. You can't keep drinking pretty boss's share. Just let go of the fight for today alright?"_

  
Chanyeol glares at his employees as he drapes his strong arms around Baekhyun's waist protectively, while confidently stating " _How could I? When my fiance is not eating for himself anymore but for my child as well?"_ Baekhyun blushes as the whole table drop their jaws hard to the ground with instant silence. Hiding his face in Chanyeol's suited chest automatically out of embarrassment, Chanyeol kisses the tip of his head lovingly. Chanyeol had smiled with pride as everyone overcame their shock to congratulate and celebrate the unity of the perfect beautiful power couple. Chanyeol beamed so bright the whole night, it creeps everyone out, including the waiters. Baekhyun could only giggle. What can they say? Chanyeol is a lovesick fool... but this time...

_He's Baekhyun's love sick fool..._

_o_

_Extra:_

"BAEKBY I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY AM I NOT AWARE OF THIS?!".. seeing his beautiful fiance that is currently sitting on his lap; too engrossed in his chocolate mint ice cream as Chanyeol caress his abdomen gingerly, Chanyeol answers on his behalf "Cause this idiotic yoda finally come to his senses, and it all just kind of happen". Unsatisfied with the vague answer, Heechul pouts before springing back in excitement. "But tell me yunnie, was it romantic at least?". Baekhyun smiles prettily as he nods happily.

"Where and what was it like baby?" Heechul cooed.

"It was in a hospital"

" _WHAT_?! I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU PARK CHANYEOL!!!!!! I THOUGHT I TEACHED YOU BETTER! HOW DARE YOU PROPOSE TO MY BABY IN A HOSPITAL ROOM?! AND WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN, YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER BEEN IN A HOSPITAL"

"I'll make it up with the wedding hyung"

"Heechul hyung will you kindly be my best man?"

"YOU DONT EVEN NEED TO ASK BAEKBY, MAMA'S GOT YOU"

The world seems muted as Baekhyun resumes to feed Chanyeol with a spoonful of his favourite mintchoco ice cream. The taller male opens his mouth in anticipation, any moment with his beauty is a bliss. Some excess cream had rest itself at the corner of Chanyeol's plump lips. Chuckling, Baekhyun wipes them lovingly as he gifted his soon to be husband with a sweet peck, whispering over his lips " _I love you_ ".

Chanyeol died another death that day out of the other thousand deaths that he had ever since he made the beauty _his_.

  
  


o

"What is that ring Park Chanyeol?! Are you married without telling us"

"I'm sorry mother, I just had to officialise it because I can't wait too long for a reception, I will hold a formal event later" 

"My wife and I are expecting a child"

"Son aren't you going too fast? We don't even know this person? What happen to not giving up?"

"Oh you know him very well mom, dad, noona, and I gave up. Cause I don't even have to try anymore"

"OH MY GOD PARK CHANYEOL DONT TELL ME"

"You are not mad father, mother?"

"Son, we've never been more proud"

"Trust me son this is the happiest day of our lives"

"The biggest disappointment is when you don't "plant" the seed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it my lovely readers? Thank you for giving this baby a chance and for reading and supporting this piece. 
> 
> Please forgive me if there are any spelling mistakes as english is not my first language.
> 
> P.s sorry to my baby nini for making him a little mean in this story. Love you bear!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this baby! 
> 
> If you do enjoy them, then maybe hopefully I can share other new or revised works in the future ><
> 
> Thank you once again! Stay safe and healthy everyone. Sending all the love x


End file.
